


i don't mind, i don't mind.

by dorkstagram



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: just cute brother stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 20:45:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17926055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkstagram/pseuds/dorkstagram
Summary: grayson is having nightmares again.  ethan does what he knows.





	i don't mind, i don't mind.

At first Ethan thinks it’s a joke and ignores it.  It’s just Grayson trying to get payback for Ethan shoving Swedish fish in his mouth while he was asleep.  And Ethan doesn’t get pranked, okay.  But then he looks over his shoulder and sees that there’s no way Grayson isn’t dead asleep.  But he’s tossing and turning and furrowing his brow, and whimpering, and it breaks Ethan’s heart.

Grayson used to have nightmares a lot when they were younger, but it hasn’t been much of a thing for years now, so it catches Ethan off-guard.  He knows that Grayson has been struggling a lot, but he hadn’t realized it had gotten to the point that he’s having his nightmares again.  

So he does what he can, what he remembers helps. He gets up and settles down into the seat next to Grayson, and grabs his hand tightly.  He rests his head on Grayson’s until he can feel Grayson settling, starting to breathe calmly again.  And once Grayson has settled, Ethan can too.

_________________________

He feels a stirring beside him, and a confused noise come from Grayson.

He opens his eyes to see Grayson staring at him confused – but completely exhausted, and a spot of bother that Ethan can’t place, but he can take a guess.  “What are you doing?”

“You were having a bad dream,” Ethan says, squeezing Grayson’s hand a little tighter.  He doesn’t have the energy to be embarrassed about comforting his brother, and he doesn’t think he should have to either.  “I thought you could use some company.”

Grayson smiles then, breathing completely calm, and he rests his head down on Ethan’s shoulder.  This is where Grayson is the most safe, and Ethan tries his best to make sure that he knows that.  “Thanks, E.”

“No worries, Gray.” Ethan says, pressing a kiss to the top of Grayson’s head. “I got you.”

**Author's Note:**

> for context this is from when they were on the jet over the weekendddd in their orange playboy fits


End file.
